home
by Lillygreen
Summary: Laura has moved from home to home, final she has found one she wants to stay in. It may have something to do with the oldest brother of the family next door.
1. Chapter 1

I watch as we drive from nice rich north side Chicago to the run down south side. I've been here before, many times actually, It where I grow up, I was just hoping my time on the north side was gone last longer but it never does. I always do something to fuck up my time in snob land. You see I'm in foster care I bounce from home to home, I've been all over Chicago. My dad's in jail for murder and is gonna be there a long time and mum...no one knows where the fuck she is. One day she just up and left, leaving me all alone. I was only 5. Now I'm 17 and I know how to survive in any society.

My new "family" are southsiders, I don't mind much this is where I was born and have spent half of my life. As long as they are not assholes It will be fine.

You would think I would prefer a rich family, nice house, private school and expensive clothes but it's not all the good. The kids my age are stuck up wanker and the family's are horrible only taking in foster kids to look good. Behind closed doors they treated me like shit! The only good thing I got out of it was feeling safe.

My case worker turns to me and huffs, this is my 5th family in 6 months, my first time back on the south side in 5. "Laura you need to start trying we are running out of family's soon there will be no where left to go, you will be in a group home and I don't want that for you. But you have to stop breaking the rules and getting in trouble." She said.

Her name is Sarah, she's okay I guess, new, she's only know me a year.

I stare at her blankly, hoping we can just go in already, I don't want to have this chat again. I don't get in trouble on purpose. People just always walk in at the wrong times or say stupid stuff to me when I'm really not in the mood. I have a short temper, so I get in a lot of fight, that's the main reason I'm kicked out of places.

Finally she looks away and gets out of the cars, sarah knows I wont talk and less I want to. I follow behind just wishing this whole thing to be over an done with already.

Sarah helps me with my bags even though I could mange on my own I only have two bags. When we get to the door, she knocks. We don't wait long, the door do ya open and standing there is a guy in his mid twentys with a massive grin on his face "Hi, I'm kev it's nice to meet you! This is Vee. Please come in" he introduces himself and the woman next to him and then leads us in to the house. He seems so excited, may be it won't be so bad here after all.

After 5 minutes of small talk sarah leaves but not with out warning be "Laura be smart, they seem nice this could be a good fit. Call me if you need anything"

"Yeah bye" is all I respond with.

I turn back to kev and vee " so is there any chance I could see my room, so I can unpack and stuff "

"Yeah sure, follow me. Let me grab one of those" kev turns to leaded the way braving one of my shift case on the way.

"Here you go, I'll leave you to get settled, we will be down stairs if you need anything" he said kindly, he still seemed super excited.

"Thanks" was my simple reply

Half an hour later there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I shouted

It was vee, "Hey, we are heading next door to have dinner, you should come or I can bring something back for you, it's up to you?" Vee said kindly I think she could tell I was kinda tired and stressed out. "Sure, ill come. It's always good to know the neighbours"

"We are leaving in 5, you ready to go?"

"I just need to us the bathroom, then I'm good to go"

"Okay see you down stairs in a minute" vee said as she walked out the room.

I quickly pit on a jumper and grabbed my pack of smokes and then we left.

As we were walking up the steps to the house off stood me a bit about the family that lived here. How there dad's a drunk, there mums no where in sight and how the older sister true to keep the house running. "This family is wild but but there is not a better on to have as friends they will always have your back not matter what. Welcome to the Gallagher house!" Kev said as he opened the front door and walked in, proud to be there friends and very protective of them all.

When we walked in we went straight through to the kitchen , it looked like that was where everyone was. Kev and vee walked in and said hi everyone gave some kind of response and carried on doing what they were doing. That is in till they saw me. "Everyone this is Laura, are foster kid! Be nice!" Kev said

"Hi" I said I'm not a shy person but this was a bit weird. The older looking girl who look about the same age as vee and kev came over and offered me a beer. I accepted it greatfully. "It's nice to meet you I'm Fiona, that's Debbie, Carl, Ian and Liam. Lips not here but he should be home soon." As she introduced everyone they all have a wave.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said as I opened the beer and went to sit at the table next to Debbie and Ian.

"I recognise you , did you used to go to school around here?" Ian said

"Yeah I did, I'm pretty sure I have seen you round, I will be starting back on Monday. What year are you in?"

"I'm a junior"

"That sucks, it would have been nice to know someone, I'm a senior. Can't wait to leave."

"You will know someone, lips a senior"

"That will be good" I replied I didn't really care, I never really made an effort to make friends as I moved around a lot. I had one close friend and I could wait to tell her i was back, I was gonna surprise her Monday at school.

Food was put on the table not long after my conversation with Ian, spaghetti and sauce, so simple but so good. Everyone made conversation over dinner, telling me crazy story's about there family. We finished dinner then everyone was just hanging around doing there own thing, I was sat with debbie for a bit but I need some air so I went out back to have a smoke.

It was cold out, I could see my breath. I sat thinking about new place I was at and how maybe Sarah was right about how this could be the one but it was to early to think like that.

It was kinda cold out considering it was ment to be the begining of summer. I pulled out a smoke and tried to like it but my lighter wasn't working. "For fucksake really!"i mumbled under me breath. I was about to go back inside when a litter appeared in front on me. I look up and there was a boy around my age standing in front of me holding out a light, I was guess it was lip. "Here" I accepted the lighter greatfully light my smoke then handed it back. "Thanks"

"No problem, I'm gonna guess your Laura, kev and vees new foster kid" he said

"Yep that's me. And your lip right, the oldest brother?" I joked back

"Yeah" he laughed

Oldest and the fittest I thought.

"So how come you arout here on your own?" He asked

"Dont know just need a bit of air"

"I get ya it can be a but much with all of the Gallagher at once" he joked

"Yeah" I replied with a bit of a laugh.

The door opened then, it was ian. "There you are we thought you had run away from us already" Ian said laughing

"No I'm still here, just meeting lip"

"Well both of you get in here, seems like a party might be about to start" Ian replied

Then he went back in.

"A party?" I question lip as I got up to go in.

"Yeah it a regular thing when Ken and vee are over" he replied

"I see" we bithd walked in. Music was on, everyone was dancing and the older ones were drinking and passing round a joint.


	2. Chapter 2

Kev and Vee were more room mates than foster parents. I unpacked and settled in over that weekend. Today was Monday and o had to go to school I was surprising my best friend Mandy today. I havnt seen her in a few months so I'm supper excited.

I grab an apple on my way out and start walking to mandys so we can walk togethere, catch up a bit before we arrive at the he'll hole also know as school.

I knock on the door and Mickey opens it "Hey, what are you doing here, I thought you live with the rich kids now?" He ask while pulling me in to a hug. Most people think Mickey is a bad guy whose a dick to everyone and he is but for some reason he has a soft spot for me. He treats me the same a Mandy, always watching out for me. "No, I'm back, im here to surprise Mandy" I reply as I relax in to the hug, I missed him, weird but I did. "Mandy, someone's here for you!" He shouts as he lets me in to the house.

Mandy comes out her room, when she sees me, she runs at me hugging me tight. "Fuck, I missed you" she said as she let go of me. It was the same with Mandy, she was a lot softer when No one else was around. As I was about to reply there was a knock on the door.

Mickey pulled it open "Ian, what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"I'm here to meet Mandy, I didn't know you guys knew each other" he replied

"We have know each other since we were little"

"As lovely as this chat is, we should go" Mandy said

On the way to school Mandy and Ian explained how they were fake boyfriend and girlfriend to cover up the fact that Ian was gay. When we got there I had to leave them as I was in the grade above and my first class was on the other side of the school.

I ended up being late, oops.

"It's nice to have you back miss Glaser, please take a seat next to Mr Gallagher so we can start"

So lip was in my class, nice. I sat down. Lip turned and smirked at me. "Hey" he said

"Hey, so physics, huh, fun?" I replied A bit sarcasticly

He chuckled "Yeah, beat lesson of the day"

The teacher who's name I couldn't remember, handed back test papers while droning on about how most of the class are shit. Lips landed on the desk in front of him. "A+ huh, you listed be pretty smart?"

"Something like that" he replied lazily

"Mr Gallagher, I want you to help miss Glaser up to speed with what we are studying at the moment" the teach asked and then turned back to the class to carry on teaching. Lip huffed and then turned to me. He was about to say something but I cut in before him. " You don't need to do that, I already know this stuff"

"You do? Huh" he asked not really believing me. "Yeah I do" i replied smirking at him.

"Alright then" he looked to the front of the class then back at me, clearly bord of this class. "So how smart are you?" He questioned

" Well I should have tested out a while ago but cause of how much I love school I never get a chance"

"I see so you are a nerd, and here I thought you were a bad girl considering you are beat friends with Mandy" he joked

"I wouldn't say a nerd, I'm just good at remember stuff and I am, a bad girl that is" I teased back.

"Really, I think the north side may have made you a bit soft"

"Now your just talking shit" I laughed

"Okay then, prove it skip the rest of the day with me?"

"Sure why not " the bell rang. Lip looked at me and smirked. "Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up back at the Gallagher house in lips room. We were spread out on Ian's bed. I started rolling a joint. While lip watched me, I could feel his eyes on me. "Your pretty good at that" he said surprised

"Practice makes perfect" I grin at him "You got a lighter,it's just mine is at the bottom of my bag?"

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a green box light, handing it over. I took a long pull before handing it over to lip, I held it in as long as I could before slowly blowing it out. Lip followed suit, doing the same and then passing it back. "I really thought you were gonna be a good two shoes" lip said while staring at me. "Why did you think that? You know I'm from the south side right?"

"I didn't know that, just thought maybe you had been here a couple times cause of foster care and that's how you new Mandy"

"Me and Mandy have been friends since we were little. I've mostly grown up on the south side only occasional going to the north but it never lasts long" lip just finished the joint so I rolled another one.

"How come?" He asked. I took a long pull and then replied "I don't know I always do something to get in trouble, they say I make them look bad. When the only reason I'm there is to make them look good like they do charity work or something, they don't really care about me. Its the same on the south side, they just do it for the money, not to look good" lip passed it back and I took another long pull, holding it and blowing it out slowly.

"That must really suck but parents aren't much better trust me"

"Oh I know, my dad's in prison for murder and god knows where the fuck my mum is, she just left one day with out a word when I was 5 havnt seen her since."

"You have had it pretty shit, huh?"

"Yep but so do other people" I replied "subject change, what's your favourite thing to do to let of steam?" I grinned I was really starting to feel the pot. "Umm, smoke weed" he laughed. I laugh with him. "And fuck, a lot" he held my gaze as he said this, his eyes darkening slightly.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing causing me to jump. Lip burst out laughing at me. I answered my phone while glaring a lip as he continued to laugh. "Hey bitch where the fuck are you?" It was Mandy.

"I'm in your boyfriend's bed smoking weed, where are you?" Was my smart reply

"How the fuck dis you end up there?"

"Me and lip decided to skip, come join us bring Ian and pizza please?" I ask while fluttering my eye kids even though she couldn't see me. "We are on are way, be about twenty. Oh and save some for us!"

"Sure sure" I replied before hanging up.

"Mandy and Ian are on the way with pizza" I told lip. "Nice I'm starving"

We sat there just smoking and drinking the beers that lip had gone and got us. The pot was really starting to hit both of us. I ended up with my head on lips lap while he leaned against the wall. His hand was testing on me stomach, rubbing small circles on my skin were my t-shirt had risen up. My skin was on fire. I was trying to relax and act normal but it was so hard. I want to jump lip bad and I don't know how much longer I can last, sitting like this with his hands on me.

"Hey, pizza is here!" Ian shouted as he burst in to the room with Mandy following behind. And for the second time to day I jumped a mile in to the air. Lip burst out laughing followed by Ian and then Mandy.

"For fuck sack why do people keep making me jump!" I said while sitting up and leaning against the wall in a grump.

"Will this make up for it" Ian said while holding a box full of hot pizza in front of me.

"Yes" I said with a massive grin plaster on my face. Mandy was laughing at me again.

"I fucking love you" Mandy said as she sat down next to me, Taking my bag of weed and rolling a joint.


End file.
